Mega Man Maverick Hunter X
| genre = Platformer | modes = Single-player | ratings = | platforms = PlayStation Portable | media = UMD }} is an enhanced remake of Capcom's 1994 franchise debut of ''Mega Man X made for Playstation Portable and is developed by Taito Corporation Japan. Characters X X is heralded as being the first robot to think for himself, as well as having his own feelings and emotions. He was discovered by Dr. Cain in a capsule sealed by Dr. Light to be opened thirty years later after he was encapsulated (although X was in actuality sealed for 100 years). Using X as inspiration, Dr. Cain created a new race of robots called Reploids. Some of these robots turned "maverick" and began to threaten the existence of the human race. X feels it is his duty to protect humans, which serves as the main conflict between the Reploids and the Mavericks. Zero Created by Dr. Wily in the past, Zero allies with X in his fight to defeat the Mavericks, showing up from time to time to help X out of tough situations. Dr. Thomas Light As the creator of X, Dr. Light felt it necessary to seal him away until his capabilities and reliability could be confirmed so that he would not harm any humans. Dr. Light appears as a holographic image inside capsules that enhance X's abilities. Sigma Sigma plans to start a new civilization of Mavericks without the presence of humans. Because of his intentions, he is hunted down relentlessly, but is guarded by his Mavericks to impede the efforts of the Maverick Hunters. Sigma is one of the Reploids Dr. Cain built from information gleaned from X himself. After going Maverick, Sigma has apparently determined that the human race is inferior to Reploids and must either be enslaved or killed. Major differences The differences between the original title and this version include: *3D graphics *A reworked script and backstory. *VAs for the characters. *An anime OVA titled, "The Day of Sigma". *Anime FMV sequences. *The ability to play as Vile, which includes over 40 new weapons, new music, slightly adjusted stage layouts, and re-worked enemy placement. *Changed location of upgrade capsules. *Rearranged areas and bosses in some stages, most notably a certain boss fight in Sigma's Fortress. *A one level demo of Mega Man Powered Up is also included in this game, containing Cut Man's level (also Fire Man's level can be obtained through game sharing). *Some boss characters have been redesigned. Some have minor touch-ups such as Chill Penguin, while others like Launch Octopus and Sting Chameleon have been redesigned. They also have more defined personalities and motivations to fight and support the Maverick cause, which gives more background story. *Boomer Kuwanger renamed to Boomerang Kuwanger in the English version. *The arm upgrade that Zero gives you is now different from the Dr. Light one, unlike the SNES version in which it was exactly the same. *Like the PC version, this one allows you to save and continue where you left off, however there is no password function. *Acquiring the secret Hadouken Fireball technique has been made shorter in the remake; after acquiring all Heart Tanks, Sub Tanks, and armor upgrades, players need only reach the end of Armored Armadillo's stage and access the catacomb above the boss door without ever taking damage during the stage to find the capsule, rather than reaching the area 5 times, with full energy on the last visit. Changes *Dr. Cain is on life support in MHX, while he appears healthy in the original. *The relationship shared by X and Zero was dramatically changed. In the original game, Zero was a commanding figure who occasionally conversed with X, and eventually recognized him as a Reploid of equal skill; it would not be until after X2 they became close friends. In the remake however, X and Zero appear to be close friends from the beginning. *In a nod to the Rockman X manga by Yoshihiro Iwamoto, Zero and Storm Eagle are shown to have a pre-existing relationship in the OVA. *Dr. Cain is presumed dead after a missile attack set up by Sigma. Although he is shown fading in white, and it is highly probable that he did not survive (especially in his current condition), it can still be somewhat debatable. This means his appearances in Mega Man X2, Mega Man X3, and Mega Man Xtreme may be nonexistent. *X is shown to be talking to his creator Dr. Light in the past, while he was being constructed, though his memories of these events are vague at best. He barely recognizes the name of Dr. Light as somebody he should know. In the original, X did not have any memories of his creation and did not know Dr. Light was his creator until after he discovers an enhancement capsule. *Dr. Light's reason for sealing X is different as well: In the original, Dr. Light sealed X in order to guarantee that X would not break the First Law of Robotics. However, in MHX, Dr. Light worries that humanity might not be ready for X, and seals him so that X would wake up to a world more ready for his arrival. *Sigma's eye scars are inflicted upon him when X uses a G Gundam "Shining Finger"-like attack upon his face (note that the voice of X in this game is the same voice of Domon Kasshu, Mark Gatha and Sigma is that of Master Asia). This may contradict a cutscene in Mega Man X4, where similar marks are inflicted on his face by a rampaging Maverick Zero. (However, considering how in that same battle, Sigma lost his right arm, a part of his leg was damaged, and half of his face was removed, and yet he was still intact by the time of the beginning of MMX, it can be assumed that the scars were repaired by that time.) *Navigators are introduced into MHX, much like Mega Man X5 and onward, although the only navigator that speaks to X is simply named "Navigator". Unlike X5 and onward, you don't see the Navigator frequently in MHX. *The only Reploids to have become Mavericks are Sigma, Vile, the 8 Bosses, and several minor Reploids. In the original, it was implied that most Reploids had become Mavericks, including many of the Reploids in the Maverick Hunter base. *Vile's supposed role in the original as Sigma's loyal subject is now gone, and it's shown that Vile acts on his own agenda. He wants to essentially "change the world" and is portrayed to be extremely jealous of X and his accomplishments. He is now very openly against both Sigma and Maverick Hunter alike. *X actually puts up a fight against Vile at the beginning, whereas in the original it is made clear that X is no match for him at this time. X is also much less bothered by his having to be saved by Zero here. He simply thanks Zero and lets it go as opposed to berating himself, like he did in the original. *Vile's scenario is not normally considered canon, as it shows him defeating the eight Bosses himself and then dying from a wound he got when X fired a Charge Shot with Zero not having sacrificed himself. He also does not consistently use the Ride Armor, his trademark vehicle, as the Ride Armors he uses throughout the game are purely a gameplay implement (although it is likely that the opening scene in Vile's story did in fact happen, Sigma releases Vile and tells him he needs his help to take advantage of X's potential). *Vile is no longer invulnerable to X's attacks. He is given a real boss battle at the beginning of the game. This means that he is actually quite easy to defeat while in his Ride Armor (however, the player has to shoot Vile's head sticking out of the armor to damage it). *The Arm Part Zero gives to X is now different from the one in Dr. Light's capsule. The charged shot is now a red colored version of X's regular charged shot that does more damage than Light's version. This may be in part due to the Light version being powered down somewhat. *Sigma went Maverick on his own in the OVA, The Day of Sigma, apparently without the influence of the Maverick Virus. It is unknown if he was ever infected, or if the Virus even exists in the new continuity (though Sigma does release Vile on the note that he wants to see if a Reploid can go Maverick at will, seeming to suggest that he has not experienced such a thing himself, still giving room for a virus). After he found out that X's worrying may show potential, he decided that the full potential of Reploids are to be brought out. *Sigma's dying words that the Age of Reploids would not be over are not in the remake, he simply says nothing as he is blown up. *The Hadouken attack seems to have been brought into at least semi-canon from an inside joke. Instead of a joke speech from Dr. Light, an explanation that X has a soul very close to human is given with the belief that X may be able to learn this very human ki-based attack. *In the original game, Vile makes no effort to get Zero off of his ride armor when he jumps onto it; in Maverick Hunter X, he shakes the armor violently in an attempt to throw Zero off. *In the original game, Vile defeats Zero and places him in a cage; in the remake, Vile simply leaves Zero's body on the ground, apparently as bait for X. *Vile has a red "V" mark on his helmet in this game, whereas in the original one he had Sigma's symbol. *In the original SNES version of Mega Man X, the Hadouken could not be used to destroy Sigma's final form, whereas it can be in Maverick Hunter X. He is also vulnerable to other weapons as well. Links to other Mega Man games *In the final stage when fighting Sigma's final form, a symbol resembling a Reaverbot eye from the Mega Man Legends series can be seen. * In the beginning of Armored Armadillo´s stage, there is a bat similar to the same enemy found in Mega Man 7. External links * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/data/929705.html Mega Man Maverick Hunter X GameFAQs entry] * [http://www3.capcom.co.jp/psp_x/ Irregular Hunter X] (Japanese) * Taito Corporation Category:2005 video games Category:Mega Man X games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Side-scrolling platform games